warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., |Sc.D., is a Caltech theoretical physicist who shares an apartment with his colleague and best friend, Leonard Hofstadter. Originally from East Texas, Sheldon started college at the age of 11, receiving his first Ph.D. at the age of 16. Sheldon was involved in numerous experiments as a wunderkind, such as his plan to provide free electricity for his hometown by building a nuclear reactor - a plan stopped by government pen pushers claiming it's illegal to store Yellowcake uranium in a garden shed! Unashamedly geeky, he has no qualms about speaking Klingon, wearing vintage t-shirts sporting superhero logos, or spouting various historical and cultural anecdotes (e.g., his account of the introduction of the fork into Thailand). While he might claim to be the perfect human specimen, Sheldon does have his faults. Sheldon is characterized by a strict adherence to routine and hygiene; an overly intellectual personality; a tenuous understanding of irony, sarcasm and humor; and a general lack of humility or empathy, the former of which is demonstrated in the fact that he has no problem voicing to his peers his admiration for his superior intellect. These qualities, along with his penchant for pranks, are his character's main source of humor. He has been described as the show's breakout character and has been voted as the Best Big Bang Theory Character. He is one the show's protagonist and an antagonist. Physical Appearance Sheldon is 6' 1" (1.86 m) with brown hair and blue eyes. His wardrobe consists of vintage T-shirts (which he always wears over a long-sleeve) adorned with references to superheroes, quantum physics, Sci-Fi television shows, and robots. Sheldon often expresses his mood through his choice of attire; especially his t-shirts. He's got a collection SO large in fact, that it has its own page on the Wiki under Sheldon's Wardrobe. He also owns a dark blue plaid suit which he wears for lecturing and other formal occasions. He also appears to enjoy Reddit, as he has been seen with a Reddit alien shirt. He usually wears a long sleeve shirt underneath it along with plaid pants. Sheldon is tall and thin (setting him apart from his shorter colleagues), with Penny, and later Leonard, saying he looks like a giant praying mantis. Sheldon's Interests Like his friends, he is scientifically inclined, and is fond of comic books, costumes, video games, flags and science fiction, specifically Battlestar Galatica, Doctor Who, Stargate series, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Firefly, although he strongly dislikes Babylon 5 because he thinks it lacks scientific integrity and is derivative. He has claimed to be an honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy, and is an avid fan of science officer Spock. Other favorite characters of his are Batman, The Flash, and Frodo Baggins. He likes playing Halo every Wednesday and paintball on the weekend with his friends. He can also play the piano and theremin, and seems to be a very good Tuvan throat singer, but would be better if not for a part in the Roommate Agreement denying him practice. Softer Side Despite his strange behavior, Sheldon had, at times, demonstrated a much softer side to himself. He does seem to be a quite heartwarming character; however, these moments are rather rare, and usually only reserved for those closest to him, such as his mother, Meemaw, Amy and his friends. Although his friendship with Leonard is usually strained because of Sheldon's quirky behavior and weird habits, Sheldon has called Leonard "his little buddy" or something of the sort on multiple occasions. He also shows an obvious unease whenever his friendship with Leonard is threatened. Sheldon has also showed friendly acts of caring towards Penny. In one instance, when Penny was low on money, Sheldon let her borrow a large amount of his savings, but while she worried about paying it back, he was entirely unconcerned as to when he got it back. Sheldon's willingness to lend money to others was later described by Leonard as "one of the few idiosyncrasies that doesn't make you want to, you know, kill him". Also, after Penny let him stay at her place when he locked himself out of his apartment, Sheldon sincerely thanked her for it. When Penny fell and dislocated her shoulder, Sheldon spent the entire night taking care of her, including driving her to the hospital despite the fact that he does not know how to drive. He finished the night by helping her into bed and singing "Soft Kitty" to her after she asked him too. He also hugged Penny again when she said she would talk to Leonard about having him take Sheldon to Switzerland rather than her. This prompted him to sincerely thank her and hug her. With the exception of his family, Penny, Wil Wheaton, Amy and Leonard are the only people Sheldon have hugged. With Amy, he specifically cuddled with her in the episode "The Isolation Permutation", after a discussion to console a weepy Amy who was craving human intimacy and physical contact. After turning down Amy's previous proposals of getting into bed together and French-kissing, Sheldon agreed with her final offer to cuddle, though he got upset over it later, by yelling at Leonard and Howard to keep Penny and Bernadette in line and have them apologize to Amy since consoling Amy had caused him to miss the time he had designated to solve Spacetime Geometry in Higher Spin Gravity and building his Lego Death Star. This particular event of him cuddling with Amy is a huge development of his personality since he is not shown to have much empathy or sympathy for others. His caring attitude towards Amy is also exemplified when he buys her a diamond tiara as a form of apology after having a fight regarding the importance of Amy's accomplishment when her research made the cover of a noteworthy science magazine. In another instance, Sheldon acted disrespectfully in Amy's laboratory when he was taking his required vacation time. The next day, however, he returns and after a few attempts, meekly apologizes to Amy, showing a vulnerable side of him that isn't usually seen considering his egotistical attitude. Perhaps the greatest leap forward in Sheldon's willingness to show his softer, more emotional side to Amy is when he voluntarily, without any prior prompt from Amy, held Amy's hand while Howard's Soyuz capsule was being launched into space. Amy was shocked at this, since Sheldon had acted confused and oblivious when she had tried holding his hand in The Alien Parasite Hypothesis. In season 6, he objects to Amy making him hold hands as he considers it unhygienic. Legal Issues Sheldon also appears to have problems understanding the law at times. He is shown to drop objects out his window into traffic without any regard, in addition to breaking into buildings. He has also been seen going into various places, such as a kid's play-area, and even began working at the Cheesecake Factory without being granted permission. He has expertise with picking locks and disarming alarm systems. Furthermore, the Department of Homeland Security notifies his mother when he acts contrary to federal law. As he states later, "Apparently, you can't hack into a top-secret government supercomputer and then try to buy uranium without the Department of Homeland Security tattling to your mother." This implies that Homeland Security is familiar with him, as instead of arresting and questioning him, they simply inform his mother and let her deal with him. His spot on the couch The most notable feature of Sheldon's obsessive-compulsive disorder is his refusal to sit anywhere other than his designated spot on the far left cushion of the couch in his apartment, which he considers his "single point of consistency in an ever-changing world" and "the singular location in space around which revolves my entire universe", exceeding his love for his mother. He describes his spot on the couch as being his point 0, 0, 0, 0 if his life were a Cartesian coordinate plan. Sheldon regularly reproaches Penny and other people for sitting in his spot. Even disruptions to this location are enough to disturb him. Although he did allow Penny to sit in his spot in the first episode, as well as Howard, for a short time in "The Apology Insufficiency", only 94 seconds later, he reclaims his spot. As well as his designated spot in the apartment, if Sheldon is ever in a different area where he is going to sit down, such as Penny's apartment, he has to choose the best sitting location based on such things as optimal television viewing, lighting, airflow, and cushion density. In "The Werewolf Transformation", when his barber was ill and chaos ruled his life, he didn't object to Penny sitting in his spot. In "The Mommy Observation" Leonard reveals that Sheldon has a very sensitive butt and can tell when someone was sitting in his spot. His Family Sheldon is very different from the rest of his family. His mother Mary Cooper is a devout Christian and a loving parent, and is one of the few people who refer to him as "Shelly". Leonard Hofstadter called her Sheldon's "Kryptonite" and will often call her when Sheldon is having serious issues. In "The Mommy Observation", Sheldon surprises her mother with a visit and caught her have sexual relations with her boyfriend. First Sheldon condemns her for her coitus despite her Christian beliefs and she sends him to his room. Howard, who was in Houston lecturing at NASA, tells him how he drove away his mother's boyfriend and how she has been lonely ever since. Sheldon decides to not stand in his mother's way of happiness though he still chooses to condemn her internally. Also he tries to initiate a talk with her about the birds and the bees. Sheldon also has a fraternal twin sister, Missy Cooper, a hostess at Fuddruckers. Tall and attractive, she caught the attention of Leonard, as well as of Raj and Howard. Sheldon believes that within Missy's eggs lays the potential for another "superior mutation" like himself, and on this grounds considered his friends unsuitable to be with his sister. Sheldon became offended when he found that Missy tells others he is a rocket scientist; he apparently thinks the title is inaccurate and below him, telling her she might as well say he is a toll collector at the Golden Gate Bridge. Along with Missy, Sheldon also has an older brother, named George Cooper Jr. who often beat him up, along with Missy. Mary described the two of them as being "dumb as soup." George Jr. has never been shown on the show. Sheldon's father, George, an almost-redneck Texan Homer Simpson, died shortly before the series began, and Missy visited Sheldon to bring paperwork regarding their father's estate. Sheldon recalls that his father would force him to watch football ever since he was four despite his lack of interest for the sport. He also taught him archery which gives Sheldon an odd smell of K-mart bourbon whenever he plays it, including the Wii version. Sheldon is also very close to his maternal grandmother, whom he calls "Meemaw," who in turn calls him "Moon Pie". Her name is not yet revealed. Sheldon also cherishes the memory of his Pop-Pop, Meemaw's husband, who was his only relative that urged him to follow his dream into science. His grandfather passed away before Christmas when Sheldon was five, which greatly traumatized him. When his Christmas wish to Santa to bring back Pop-Pop didn't come true, it soured him so much he hated the holiday altogether. Sheldon has a maternal uncle, Edward, who is called "Stumpy" as the result of a time when he cleaned a wood chipper by hand. Sheldon had another uncle, called Carl Cooper, who was killed by a badger while cleaning a chimney. And another uncle that may have done things to children that were legal in Oklahoma per "The Clean Room Infiltration". Sheldon has an uncle, Roger and a now-deceased aunt Ruth. In "The Engagement Reaction", Sheldon mentions Ruth died in a hospital when she went there to visit Roger, she caught something and bit the dust a week later and the two of them now share a coffee can on Sheldon's mother’s mantel. Trivia *It is revealed that Sheldon has 212 friends on Facebook. *He does not like whistling. *He has perfected "glow in the dark fish". *He fears dogs and birds. *He likely has parts of Obsessive-compulsive disorder and Asperger's Syndrome. *Jim Parsons has won two Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe Award for his portrayal of Sheldon. Category:The Big Bang Theory Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Scentists Category:American characters